A group communication on a content sharing service provides a forum for a user to share messages and videos with other participants. Currently, when a video is shared in a group communication, a user cannot simultaneously watch a video and chat about the video. Instead, the user performs complex switching maneuvers in order to transition between video-watching and discussion of the video. For example, the user may have to switch applications or switch modes. This can be a technically challenging, cumbersome and time-intensive process (especially for mobile device users) that may discourage users from sharing videos when participating in group communication.